Just Another Tragic Love Story
by MagentaEmeraldTangerineEbony
Summary: Leah is in love with Jacob but will they be soulmates or will it be just another tragic love story? Leah thinks she knows the answer.
1. So Many Feelings

**Hope you enjoy this, I 've been meaning to write a Jacob/Leah for ages!**

**Disclaimer: ideas and characters from twilight are Stephanie meyer's.**

It was early morning and Leah had been walking along the beach for hours. Her light brown hair was blowing out behind her and her thoughts were reflective. She was so absorbed in her musings that she didn't notice Jacob until she bumped into him.

"Oh, er, hello there Jacob" she said, feeling flustered. So many feelings were coursing through her. Surprise, excitement and a strange sort of intense, glowing happiness. These feelings scared her. She was used to being angry, she could just about deal with being bitter and depressed. But happy? Being happy was where everything bad started, feeling like this around a man led to unbearable heartbreak, it led to an endless period of blackness. Being happy led to depression.

"Hello Leah" Jacob smiled. They stood in silence for a few moments, Leah struggling with her feelings.

"I always think the beach looks beautiful at this time of day" Jacob mused.

"Yes, I suppose so" Leah replied although she hadn't been able to appreciate the beauty of anything since Sam had broken her heart. Leah had now got over Sam. In fact, she hadn't thought of him for weeks she realised with a surge of joy.

"You never change do you Leah?" Jacob asked with a fond smile which made Leah's heart race against her chest.

"What do you mean?" she asked breathlessly, feeling confused.

"Well, you're over Sam now, and you're not the bitter little harpy you used to be" Jacob said with a teasing smile. "And yet, you still can't appreciate beauty."

"I can appreciate some kinds of beauty" she said without thinking.

"what kinds of beauty?" Jacob asked, stepping closer to her, his eyes were smouldering. Leah was speechless but after a while of gazing into his eyes she managed to choke out "I'm sorry, I have to leave" and hurried off down the beach, her thoughts scrambled and tears threatening to overwhelm her.

She returned home having made a decision. She couldn't let her heart be ripped apart again, she couldn't cope with the pain, not again.

She would have to leave.

She packed her bags with a sinking heart but she was determined. She wouldn't go through this again, her and Jacob wouldn't work. It would be just another tragic love story.

**Hope you enjoyed it!!**


	2. Good Bye

**So, here's the next chapter!!!**

**Thanks to PouncerPrincess, Ari11990, MiZz bUdDy and Ada Lovelace for reviewing!!!!**

Leah picked up her mobile and dialled the number of her second cousin, Anita.

Leah and Anita had met at a family reunion a few years ago and from what Leah remembered, Anita had been a quiet but kindly lady. Unfortunately, Leah had been bitter and unresponsive at that particular reunion but since then Anita's husband had left, Leah hoped that now Anita might understand what she had been going through.

"Hello?" said Anita's quiet voice.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me, I'm Leah Clearwater. We met at a reunion a few years ago and I'm afraid I was a bit grumpy on that day" she began nervously.

"Oh yes, Leah, I think I remember you, so what can I do for you?" Anita asked. Leah could tell that Anita was confused. She was about to just hang up and forget about running away, but then she thought of Jacob, of that strong face and warm eyes. Of his friendly smile and his way of talking. Then she thought of how it would feel if she allowed herself to get closer to Jacob, and then how it would feel if he threw her love back in her face like Sam had. She thought of how it would destroy her properly this time- and she made her decision.

"I need a place to stay and I know you live far away- I just need to get away from everything" Leah said, holding back tears.

"Well, I don't really know Leah, how long were you planning to stay for?" Anita asked curiously.

"Oh, just a few days until I can get booked into a hotel or something and I wouldn't bother you at all, I just need somewhere to stay for a few nights and then you won't have to see me again" Leah persuaded.

Anita thought about this for a moment, she had been so lonely since her husband had left and she thought it might almost be nice to have a bit of company.

"I'll let you stay on one condition" Anita said

"Yes, I'll do anything" Leah agreed.

"Well, I don't want you staying in my house if you're on the run from the police or something, so I want to know the real reason you want to stay with me."

Leah took a deep breath and started to tell her story from when she met Sam and finished with the explanation of why she needed to go. She left out all the parts about werewolves as she didn't think that Anita would want a werewolf living with her.

Anita was moved by Leah's story and agreed to let her stay.

"Thanks so much, Anita" Leah said. The hardest part was over. All she had to do now was sneak out of the house without anyone noticing.

She just about made it to the front door when Seth appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where are you going Leah?" Seth asked.

Leah sighed irritably.

"Don't worry about me" she said, avoiding the question.

"You're going to stay with Anita aren't you?" Seth said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"How did you know?" Leah asked, surprised.

"I heard your phone conversation and I know you're leaving because of Jacob, but it doesn't have to be that way, Leah. You and Jacob would be great together and he wouldn't imprint on anyone else, you know he wouldn't" Seth begged, pleading with her not to go.

"How do you know he won't imprint? And anyway, he doesn't even like me so I'm not even going to risk it."

"But Leah, you don't even stand a chance of happiness if you take it away from yourself like this" Seth argued, his eyes large with sadness.

" I'm going, right now and you must promise never to tell anyone, especially not Jacob" Leah said fiercely. Seth knew better than to cross Leah when she was like this.

"Ok, I promise" he said, reluctantly.

"Good" Leah said and with that she walked out of the door.

Seth ran to the door, pulled it open and rushed down the driveway until he got to Leah.

"Bye!" he called and gave her a hug. "We're all going to miss you, especially Jacob" Seth said and then he ran back into the house again.

"Bye!" Leah called, her voice thick with tears.

She hobbled to the train station, weighed down with baggage. It was going to hurt to have to leave but it had to be done, she thought to herself as she stepped onto the train. She was determined that her heart wouldn't be broken again and although it was painful to have to do this, she was saving herself a lot more pain if she had stayed and had to watch Jacob fall in love with someone else.

Leah Clearwater was moving on.

**What did you think of it? Please review!!! The next chapter will be better than this one I think, but I still want to know what you thought of this one!!! I think there will be roughly 16 or 17 chapters of this story so keep R&Ring!**


	3. Just Another Tragic Love Story

**Here's chapter 3, thanks to the reviewers and the people who added me to their favourites and alerts!!!**

Jacob and Seth were racing through the forest as wolves, the wind ruffling their long fur, Jacob was winning easily.

_Where is your sister?_ Jacob asked Seth, slightly puzzled, _she was supposed to be here half an hour ago._

Seth hated lying to Jacob but he had promised Leah to tell no one so he said, _I don't know, I haven't seen her this morning._

_I'm going to get her, she can't just waltz in whenever she feels like it,_ Jacob grumbled, changing into his human form and dressing quickly. He tried to tell himself that he just wanted to scold Leah for being late but he found himself thinking of her voice, her eyes, her smile and realised that he was looking forward to seeing Leah. He mentally shook himself and said,

"You coming Seth?"

Seth changed into his human form and pulled on his trousers shakily.

"Maybe we should just wait for her to come" said Seth, trying desperately to prolong the moment of agony.

Jacob really disliked that idea and realised that he couldn't wait for Leah, he had to see her now, she had a way of making him feel complete and he didn't have the patience to wait for that feeling, that warm, satisfying glow of radiant happiness he felt only when he was in Leah's company. She was an important part of Jacob's life and he felt angry with Sam for breaking her heart, he couldn't fathom how anyone, even after imprinting, could bear to turn away from those liquid brown eyes, he couldn't understand how anyone could break that beautiful smile...

"Jacob? Did you hear what I just said?" interrupted Seth.

"Y- yes... er sorry no, I think we should go after her" grinned Jacob, strolling off in the direction of the Clearwater's house.

They eventually arrived at Seth's house. The door flung open as soon as they arrived and Seth's mother flew through the door, her face pale and drawn and her eyes bloodshot.

"Oh Seth! I've been watching for you through the window, i-it's y-y-y-your s-sister, she's g-g-gone!" she cried, breaking into a fit of heartbroken sobs. In her hand was a crumpled piece of paper which she handed Seth. "S-s-she left this" she stuttered.

Seth took the note and read it, Jacob peering over his shoulder. It said:

_Mum,_

_Don't worry about me, I am safe and have got a nice place to live. I have to go, I need to get away from everything for a while but don't worry, I'll come back and visit you one day, I promise. I am so sorry but I just have to leave, I can't let my life become just another tragic love story. Look after Seth for me and please don't tell the police that I've gone and don't try to look for me, I'll come back in my own time._

_Lots of love, _

_Leah x x x_

Seth felt a lump in his throat, this letter just made Leah's departure seem even more real.

Jacob just stared at the note, he felt as though his heart was being dragged down by a heavy, stone weight as a horrible, bleak depression twisted its way around his heart, squeezing life out of it. Leah had gone. She had said she didn't want her life to be just another tragic love story, that meant she hadn't got over Sam or if she had she had fallen in love with someone else. And it wasn't Jacob; he knew Leah hadn't fallen in love with him, every time he had hinted at them being more than friends she had avoided his advances. Or maybe it was the arguments, Jacob and Leah had had so many but, even though they were infuriating and sometimes he felt like hitting Leah he still loved her. It was almost as if he loved to hate her. But now she had gone he hated to love her.

Jacob rushed back to the forest, despair washing through him as the reality of Leah's departure set in.

He reached a small clearing and just sat, his eyes filled with moisture and despair.

After a while Seth came and sat with him, wondering what to do; whether to tell Jacob that Leah had gone because of him or just to try and comfort Jacob. But then Seth looked into the depth of sadness that plagued Jacob's eyes and thought of the unhappiness that his sister was putting herself through and realised that he had to tell him.

"Jacob, I know why Leah went" Seth said shakily.

"Yes, it said in the letter" Jacob said, his voice flat and toneless, "she's fallen in love with someone but they don't love her."

Seth took a deep breath "Leah went because she loves you but thinks you'll imprint or something like Sam did and she can't trust anyone anymore. You didn't read the words properly, she said she didn't want her life to be just another tragic love story, not that it already was. Jacob, Leah loves you."

There was silence for a moment while Jacob struggled to comprehend this idea.

"How do you know?" Jacob said, his voice breaking on the last word. Seth told Jacob all about the phone call, what he had heard and where she had gone.

As soon as Seth had finished, Jacob was on his feet.

"I'm going to bring your sister back home" said Jacob, sprinting blindly through the forest, his mind and heart set in one thing; Leah.

Leah had spent the night at Anita's house. She had been extremely kind to Leah. Her face was pretty but worn and her eyes were sad. Leah almost felt sorry for Anita, but for the moment she was trying to forget her own pain. They were both sitting on the sofa in Anita's living room, watching a soap and, in Leah's case trying not to think about Jacob.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Leah said and rushed to the door.

It was Jacob.

"Hello Leah" he said, a smile playing on his lips.


	4. The Only Two People in the World

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, erm.. I don't really have anything else to say! It's very short!**

"Jacob- wh- how did you get here?" Leah asked, completely shocked, her heart racing.

"By car" Jacob grinned.

"Yes but... hang on, did Seth tell you?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, he did and I know he promised you not to tell me but you know Seth finds it hard to lie to me" Jacob smiled.

"But- but Seth _promised_ me!" Leah said angrily, her mouth set in a hard, outraged grimace.

Jacob laughed and Leah found it hard to continue being angry but was determined to try, she couldn't let Jacob have that effect on her.

"I am going to kill Seth when I- if I ever see him" Leah raged. "Is he here now?" she asked the grinning Jacob.

"Nope, it's just you and me" Jacob said, "and do you know why I'm here?" he asked with a slight, beautiful smile.

"No" said Leah breathlessly.

And all of a sudden his lips were on hers and it was the most wonderful thing Leah had ever experienced. Something like adrenalin coursed through her veins and she found herself responding to Jacob's warm, tender lips. She pulled him closer to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The rest of the world fell away and it seemed to Leah like her and Jacob were the only people in the world. Together. But then she remembered. Even with Jacob's lovely, firm lips on hers she couldn't forget. She longed to continue the kiss but she couldn't. She pressed her lips against his deeply for one last time and pulled away. Tears in her eyes.

Jacob looked confusedly at her beautiful, tragic eyes.

"What's the matter darling?" he asked, stroking her face gently with the back of his hand.

"Please don't call me darling" Leah gasped in between sobs.

"But- why?" Jacob asked, extremely confused "didn't you like that?"

"Oh, Jacob of course I _liked_ it, in fact I bloody loved it but I can't let you do what Sam did, I'm sorry Jacob but it's better for both of us like this." And with that Leah closed the door on Jacob's perplexed, beautiful face.

She stood with her back to the door for a moment, yearning to open the door, rush outside and tell Jacob she loved him and would always be his. But she was strong. She could do this.

Jacob was booked into a hotel for the night. His thoughts were in turmoil. He didn't know what to do to make Leah agree to be his. And then he saw a leaflet advertising a summer ball in that hotel. And Jacob had a plan.


	5. Mind Over Matter

**Sorry it took so long to update!! Hope you enjoy this chappie! I made it fairly long this time!**

Jacob hurried over to Anita's house at the first opportunity he got. He hammered on the door and eventually, Anita opened it.

"Oh, hello Jacob" she said awkwardly "I'm afraid Leah isn't in at the moment."

"I know she's in there" said Jacob, craning his neck round the door, trying to catch a glimpse of Leah. "I know she doesn't want to see me but I really need to see her!" Jacob said, loud enough so that Leah could hear it.

Leah was sitting in her bedroom, willing Jacob to go away. She couldn't bear to see him again but realised that he wouldn't go until she saw him. Reluctantly she eased herself off of her bed and joined Jacob and Anita by the door.

"Leah! There you are, I really want to ask you-"

"Jacob, please go" said Leah coldly, determined not to allow any of the love she felt for Jacob to spill out in her speech.

"Leah, I want you to go to a ball with me but just as friends" Jacob blurted out before Leah could stop him again.

Leah was stunned.

"What?" she said, completely perplexed.

"I want you to go to a ball with me, there's one at the hotel I'm staying in, but we wouldn't go as a couple, we'd just go as friends" said Jacob hopefully.

"I'm sorry Jacob but I don't want to go anywhere with you" Leah said in a flat monotone. Her heart was screaming at her to say yes but she told herself firmly to put mind over matter. It was almost a physical pain to refuse him so coldly but she thought of all the pain she was saving herself and breathed slowly, even though her heart felt as though it was ripping apart.

"Please Leah" begged Jacob, his golden eyes pleading with her. Suddenly she was angry at Jacob for causing her so much pain. And she said something she would regret for the rest of her life.

"Jacob, I don't even like you, in fact I- I hate you! I would never dream of going anywhere with you and I don't love you!" Leah cried, her voice breaking on the last two words and with that she slammed the door on Jacob. She stood with her back against the door, tears streaming down her face, longing to fling the door open and kiss Jacob again but forcing herself to walk slowly away from the door.

Jacob, on the other side of the door, said "Leah, you're just being stupid now, you're lying to me and to yourself, sometimes I think you actually like feeling pain. You're making this hard for you and me Leah!" and with that Jacob marched away from Anita's house, fuming. Leah was making herself so unhappy. He decided that if Leah really was so certain that he would imprint or fall in love with someone else he might as well do it. At first he thought he was just daydreaming about his idea but then he found himself working out all the details, about how once Leah saw him with another woman she would get so angry that she would tell him how she really felt. Jacob smiled to himself as he thought through his plan. It would take a while to convince Leah his affections were 'genuine' but after he had done that Leah would stop concealing her love for him and openly tell him that she loved him.

One month later Leah had managed to get a job in a bank. She was still staying with Anita as they were now good friends and Leah was paying her keep. Jacob was renting a flat fairly near Anita's house but never visited. Life was very strange for Leah; she never saw Jacob but knew he was nearby and Anita often visited him at his flat. At first Anita had begged Leah to tell Jacob she loved him, but after a few weeks she had mentioned the subject less and less. Leah assumed this was because Anita didn't want to pester her but she noticed that Anita was talking about her meetings with Jacob more and more.

About a month after Jacob had first come to see Leah, Anita and Leah were sitting in a companionable silence in the living room. Anita suddenly asked, "Leah, you know when you told Jacob you didn't love him, you hated him- did you mean it?"

Leah was caught off guard by this question and her immediate reaction was to say no. No, of course she didn't mean it. She thought of Jacob every day, wondering where he was, who he was with, if he was happy without her. She wanted to say that everything she saw reminded her of him; if she saw someone with brown eyes she longed to see Jacob's again and she thought of that day on the beach when he had stepped towards her, eyes smouldering. If she saw an old couple she wondered if her and Jacob could ever grow old together and she would fantasise about it. But then she would be brought back down to earth and tell herself to stop being so stupid because they would never be together. All this she wanted to say, but she didn't. Instead she said

"Of course I meant it, I do not love Jacob, I used to but not anymore."

Anita smiled slightly and said "well, you know I think he's very handsome."

And Leah realised what he was up to. Anita was in love with Jacob but Jacob couldn't be in love with her, he just couldn't be. It was so he could get back at Leah. And Leah instantly realised that she had to do something, it was no use talking to Anita because she wouldn't believe her. She had to talk to Jacob. As she realised this she felt a lump form in her throat and was about to dismiss the idea but then realised that she couldn't let Anita be hurt in this way, she had to help her friend.

Jacob was sitting at home in his flat with a smile playing on his lips. He was glad Anita had agreed to his plan and it wouldn't be long before he put the next stage into practice...


	6. Determinedly Angry

**I am so sorry about the length of time it's taken to update. It won't take this long in the future because I have finished my other story now so I'll have more time to update this one!!**

**Thank you so much to all the people who have reviewed- I love you all!!!**

Leah marched into the hotel Jacob was staying in looking furious. She asked the slightly bewildered receptionist where she could find Jacob Black. Once the receptionist had given her the room number Leah stormed into the lift and waited as it slowly ascended. Too slowly. For some reason Leah was impatient, she had managed to work herself up into a fever- like state and her emotions at seeing Jacob again were completely mixed.

If someone had asked her, at that moment how she was feeling she would have said she was very angry. And she was, she was outraged at Jacob for using Anita in this way. But somewhere, buried beneath all that anger, was a sort of excitement. Leah was excited about seeing Jacob again, she caught herself wondering if Jacob still had his beautiful, long hair but realised what she had been thinking and forced herself to think about something else. There was also a fear, buried even more deeply than the excitement. She was scared that Jacob really was serious about Anita and would break her heart. Just like Sam had, and she didn't know what she would do if Jacob said he really did love Anita...

But once again Leah forced herself to focus on her anger, being angry was so much easier than being afraid and upset. She had figured that out for herself after Sam.

Eventually the lift stopped and Leah stormed along the corridor, determinedly angry and thumped on Jacob's door.

After a while he opened it and didn't seem surprised to see Leah.

"Jacob Black, you are a lying, deceiving rat!" she began, trying not to look into his eyes. If she looked into his eyes her anger would evaporate and she would become vulnerable, weak Leah. Not furious and strong like she wanted Jacob to see. But she still realised, with an intense delight which astounded her, that Jacob hadn't cut his hair.

"Leah, come inside we don't want you ranting and raving in the middle of the corridor" said Jacob, barely suppressing a smile. It was good to see his Leah back again, even though she was angry their parting had been for so long that he would be happy to see Leah in any mood.

Leah obligingly stepped into the room, trembling with anger and trying to stop herself from transforming into a werewolf.

"How could you Jacob, I thought that you would know better!" she screamed.

"Leah, calm down or you'll end up changing into a werewolf on me" Jacob smiled his lovely, friendly smile and Leah instantly felt her anger ebb away. Then she realised that she had just looked into his eyes and she felt tears forming in her own. She turned away, embarrassed.

"Leah, what's the matter?" Jacob asked, Leah could almost feel the concern in those beautiful, golden eyes. Then he held her in his arms and Leah couldn't bear it.

"Jacob, get off of me!" she yelled, flinging his arms away from her, her anger returning in an instant. "I came here to tell you that Anita is in love with you and what you're doing is wrong!"

"Leah, what are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Anita is in love with you and you've made her think you're in love with her too" Leah cried.

"What makes you think I can't be in love with her?" Jacob asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Because- because you said you were in love with me!" She blurted out. As soon as she said it she wished she hadn't; Jacob was smiling mockingly, those lovely eyes full of laughter. Leah usually loved it when Jacob laughed or smiled, his eyes would crease up in the corners and his whole face would be transformed. Leah had always thought that she could watch Jacob laugh forever. But not now. Because now his laughter was telling her that what she had hoped wasn't true, that what he had told her was a lie. Now, instead of his laughter giving her hope it gave her a bitter disappointment.

"Leah, that was a few days ago, I thought you realised that it wasn't true. The kiss didn't mean anything to either of us did it?" Jacob said, smiling.

"No, no of- of course it didn't mean anything I was being stupid" Leah said, her tone was flat and dead.

"You're not jealous are you Leah?" Jacob asked teasingly.

"Of course I'm not jealous!" Leah cried, her anger appearing again "why would I be jealous of Anita, I don't even like you! I've already told you I hate you so you should just stay out of my life!" she yelled.

"Leah, I was just joking" Jacob said, looking at her in a strange way.

"Well, I didn't find it funny. At all" Leah said bluntly and with that she stalked to the door, wrenched it open and strode down the corridor, tears streaming down her face. Jacob called her but she didn't turn around, she couldn't let Jacob see her crying. Not again.

She stumbled into the lift and this time it descended, except it seemed to go down faster than it went up. She stood in the lift, not quite believing what was happening. The one thing that she had tried to save herself from was happening and she felt her heart rip apart for the second time. For the second time her love had fallen for someone else and for the second time she was left with a dead feeling inside her.

She returned to Anita's house to find Anita sprawled on the sofa and Leah thought how lucky Anita was. Even though her husband was dead at least he had loved her and now Anita had a second chance. Another chance of love, but for Leah it seemed like some cruel decider of fate didn't let her have even one chance. But Leah had to ask, she was impulsive by nature and she needed to know if Anita really did love Jacob as much as he appeared to love Anita.

"Anita, Jacob loves you, you know" Leah said.

"Has he told you?" Anita asked, confused "I thought you two weren't speaking since you told him you hated him."

"No, we just- bumped into each other" Leah barely managed to say.

"Well, yes we're going out" Anita smiled "you don't mind do you Leah? After all, you did say you hated him."

"No, of course I'm fine with it, I do hate Jacob" said Leah as she walked into her bedroom, and in a way she was telling the truth although she could never properly hate Jacob. She just hated what he was doing to her.

Jacob was in his hotel room, feeling terrible about what he had just done to Leah. It had been torture to see the light leave Leah's beautiful eyes as he had told her he didn't love her. But soon his plan would work and Leah wouldn't be bitter anymore. One day she would be in his arms. Forever...

**Tell me what you think of it!!!**

**I am now a beta reader btw so if anyone wants me to beta their stories I'd be happy to do it!!!**


	7. Just the Outsider

**Thank you for all reviews!!**

Leah was on her way home from work, her heart pounding. Jacob was coming round to Anita's house today. They had agreed to sort out their differences for Anita's sake. Leah still didn't know why she had agreed to be friends with Jacob, seeing as the only reason she was living with Anita was to escape from him. She sighed as she realised how complicated her life always was.

Eventually she came to the house; it was so familiar now that she imagined it would feel strange to see Jacob inside it. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and stepped inside.

Jacob was sitting on the sofa with Anita, his arm was around her and they both looked so happy in each other's company. Leah longed to be in Anita's position, she would have given anything to have Jacob's arm around her, she imagined it's heat on her back and the feeling of being safe, secure, loved...

But she mentally shook herself. It was useless wishing, she had learnt that many years ago. Wishing something is true only makes the disappointment even more bitter.

"Hello Jacob" Leah said, determinedly avoiding those eyes, those beautiful yet disarming eyes.

"Hi Leah" he said, she noticed that he was smiling.

"Come and join us on the sofa" said Anita, grinning at Leah. Leah smiled back as warmly as she could manage.

The following fifteen minutes was spent talking companionably about work, the weather and general small talk. Then Jacob said

"Leah, Anita and me were thinking of going to a ball at the hotel and we were wondering if you would like to come too, but in a group with us."

"No" said Leah immediately, jumping up from her chair without fully realising she had got up "I can't- sorry" she said and fled from the room, her emotions chaotic.

She could not go to a ball with Anita and Jacob and see them together, dancing, smiling, maybe even kissing....

No, Leah couldn't bear it, she would not, under any circumstances go to the ball with Anita and Jacob.

Leah vaguely heard the door shut as Jacob left and Anita entered Leah's room.

"Hey Leah" she said gently, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Can you leave me alone please?" asked Leah, determinedly not crying.

"Leah, Jake and me didn't mean to upset you." Leah flinched internally as Anita said 'Jake and me,' as if Anita and Jacob were a team and Leah just the outsider, as she had been all her life.

"I know you didn't mean to upset me, I just don't want to go, that's all" said Leah, attempting a smile but only managing a grimace.

"You don't mind that me and Jacob are together do you?" asked Anita.

"No!" said Leah with force "of course I don't mind, I couldn't care less. I told you, I hate Jacob!"

"Ok, sorry Leah, just asking" said Anita, suppressing a smile. Leah was definitely in love with Jacob, Anita recognised the signs well.

"Well, if you weren't in love with Jacob there wouldn't be anything to stop you coming to the ball" said Anita, grinning as Leah struggled for a reply. "Just think about it, ok?" said Anita, leaving the room.


	8. In Jacob's Arms

**I can only apologise for the time it's taken me to update, I just hardly have any time now but I do try! This is only a short chapter but please review and I'll try and update even quicker!!! **

**I would just like to thank MrsBlaCKwIfeY for being really supportive and reviewing lots! And also ari11990 for reviewing all chapters!!**

Leah walked into the ballroom wondering why she had ever agreed to this. She decided she had agreed to come mainly to prove that she didn't love Jacob as she was determined to do anything to make Jacob think that she didn't love him. After much persuading from Anita and after Anita had bought Leah a very expensive dress, she decided that she _had_ to come.

So now here she was, walking slowly down the grand stairs in the beautiful red dress that Anita had spent half her savings on and refused to take back. Leah scanned the room and eventually noticed Anita and Jacob, twirling around the dance floor. Leah sighed; they looked so carefree and happy. She made her way to the side of the floor and felt rather awkward just standing and watching. Everyone else was talking in groups or dancing and Leah didn't feel like making conversation with strangers and she definitely wasn't going to ask someone to dance.

Eventually Jacob and Anita finished dancing and spotted Leah standing sullenly in the corner.

"Hi Leah!" called Anita, pushing through the crowd and pulling Jacob with her, "we were beginning to think you wouldn't come because you're so late!"

"Well I did come" said Leah, wishing she hadn't already.

"Well, I'm glad you came" said Jacob with one of his wonderful smiles "do you want to dance?" he asked Leah, still grinning.

"No" said Leah at once.

"Oh, come on, we called a truce, remember?" then he whispered "it's not fair on Anita if we're at each other's throats all the time, I'm making the effort so you can as well."

So Leah had no choice but to dance with Jacob. But even though she was terrible at dancing she didn't mind, because she was in Jacob's arms and it felt wonderful. Then she saw Anita standing in the corner and she remembered all the reasons why she couldn't be with Jacob. She remembered the reason she had run away in the first place and suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. She wriggled out of Jacob's arms and screamed "I hate you Jacob!" and started running towards the door, sobs threatening to escape her throat.

She turned a corner and found herself face to face with a man she had never seen before.

"Hello" he said, a little bemused at suddenly seeing a woman rush round the corner towards him. "Are you ok? My name's Harry by the way" he said, smiling. And suddenly Leah decided to show Jacob that she didn't care about him at all.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks" Leah grinned "do you want to dance?"


	9. Kissing

**Here's chapter 9 where things are taken a stage further! Thanks to in the hallway with jeans for all the reviews!!! And to everyone else who has reviewed!!**

Jacob looked at the twirling couple on the dance floor, smiling slightly to himself.

"Leah will have to confess her feelings for me soon" Jacob said quietly to Anita "she obviously doesn't have any feelings for that random guy she's dancing with."

"Oh Jacob how long is this going to go on for?" Anita asked "I don't like breaking Leah's heart like this. How do you know she's going to tell you she loves you anyway? It's just going to go on and on and eventually Leah's going to do something drastic."

"Don't worry" Jacob reassured her "Leah isn't the kind of person who likes to hide her feelings, it won't be long before she cracks."

"Yes, that's what I'm worried about" said Anita sighing and went over to get a drink.

Meanwhile Leah and Harry had stopped dancing and had taken a seat by the dance floor.

"Would you like a drink or something?" asked Harry.

"No, that won't be necessary" said Leah, smiling. Just then she noticed Jacob walking past, he grinned at her and Leah, in a sudden impulse, leant towards Harry until they were very close, their noses touching.

Harry pulled away. "Listen, you seem like a really nice girl but do you think we'd better get to know each other first?"

"Er- yeah, I suppose so" said Leah, blushing as Jacob grinned hugely at her. Just then another man walked up to their table, he had messy, dark brown hair and looked traditionally handsome. He looked completely different to Harry, who had bright blonde hair and rather dopey features.

"Oh, Leah this is my friend, Alf. Alf, this is Leah" said Harry, looking almost warily at his friend.

"Hi there Leah" said Alf, flashing her a wide smile "do you want me to get you a drink?"

"Yes, ok" replied Leah, grinning back.

"Listen, Leah you don't want to get involved with Alf" said Harry.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"He's just- done things to people that aren't exactly what you'd expect of him. He seems nice but- just promise me you won't get involved with him."

"Are you jealous?" Leah asked, thinking that this was an attempt to keep Leah with him. She assumed that Harry was used to his friend getting all the decent girls so now he was trying to persuade her not to get involved with Alf out of jealousy.

"No, I'm not jealous I just don't want you getting hurt" Harry said, his blue eyes pleading with her.

"I'm sorry, Harry I can't make any promises" said Leah. It would be more believable for Jacob if she danced with Alf. He was much better looking than Harry and seemed less frigid.

Then Leah stopped, she didn't like what she was becoming. Was she going to become a slut just because Jacob didn't love her? No, of course she wasn't. She was just about to make her excuses to Harry and leave but then she saw Anita and Jacob on the dance floor, swaying to the music. And they were kissing.

Suddenly, Leah didn't care if she was a slut. She was going to show Jacob that she didn't care about him, no matter what the cost was.

Jacob and Anita had finished dancing and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the dance floor.

"That was absolutely _disgusting!"_ Anita said, wiping Jacob's drool from her lips. "Can't we just have _pretended_ to snog? Just how far are you prepared to go Jacob! What will we be doing next?"

"Don't worry, Anita if we had just pretended Leah wouldn't have believed it and I hated it just as much as you did so you're not the only one who's suffering here!" said Jacob "and I'm certain Leah saw that."

"Well I hope she didn't, you're going to drive her off the edge soon Jacob!"Anita persuaded, trying to make Jacob see that he had gone too far.

"Oh my god" said Jacob, staring at the dance floor.

Leah and a tall man with dark, messy hair were swaying gently to the soft music; their bodies too close for Jacob's liking. And they were kissing. Long and hard.

"I think you might be right Anita" said Jacob.


	10. The Drink

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter! I won't be able to update for a while because I'm going on holiday for a week so I'll leave you with this chappie to keep you interested!!**

Leah had been talking to Harry for nearly half an hour. Alf seemed to have completely disappeared so now Leah was stuck with Harry. Leah found he was actually a nice person but he wouldn't make Jacob sure that she was in love with him.

Just then, Jacob came over to her.

"Leah, I need to talk to you" Jacob said earnestly.

"Sorry Jacob, I'm talking to Harry at the moment, you'll have to wait" said Leah coldly, resuming her conversation with Harry.

"No, this can't wait, it's important. Please Leah" Jacob said, his eyes seeming to melt with pleading. But Leah forced herself to resist and said,

"Jacob, it will have to wait" in a forceful tone.

"But-"said Jacob but he was cut short by Alf sitting down next to Leah and placing a drink infront of her.

"Hi Leah" Alf said "I got you a drink, babe."

"Thanks Alf" Leah said with a flirtatious smile.

"Who are you?" asked Jacob, looking at Alf disapprovingly.

"I could ask you the same question" said Alf coldly.

"I'm Leah's friend" said Jacob, glaring at Alf "who are you?"

"My name's Alf" he said without even looking at Jacob. Jacob, realising that Alf was just an idiot, resumed his pleas with Leah.

"Please, Leah I just need to tell you something" Jacob begged.

"I think you'd better go Jacob" said Leah disdainfully.

"Not until I've talked to you" Jacob said in an urgent tone. Leah wanted to talk to Jacob, it did seem urgent but she had already refused him too many times, she couldn't just change her mind now.

"Hey, wanna dance?" asked Alf, reaching for Leah's hand.

"Yes, thanks Alf" said Leah, letting him lead her onto the floor.

"I wouldn't drink that if I was you" called Jacob to Leah in a warning tone, gesturing at her drink that Alf had just brought her. Leah ignored this remark and started dancing with Alf.

***

"So, how did it go?" asked Anita when Jacob returned to her.

"Not well, she wouldn't listen to me" Jacob said frustratedly "and I have to tell her it was all a plan before that Alf starts seriously taking advantage of her."

"I'm sure he can't be that bad" said Anita "and if he is you'd better hurry up and tell her before something goes seriously wrong."

***

Leah and Alf were now back at their table. Leah shared Jacob's view that Alf was dodgy and didn't want to have any of the drink he'd bought her but then she saw Jacob talking to Anita. Suddenly she didn't care anymore, her life was becoming too complicated for her and she downed the drink in one go, making sure Jacob was watching.

"Hey, Leah shall we go for a walk in the gardens?" asked Alf, leading Leah away by the hand without waiting for an answer.

***

"Ok, Anita I'm going to tell Leah right now that it was just my stupid plan and I don't care if that stupid Alf is listening" said Jacob, seeing Leah drink the whole glass in one go. He marched over to the table as he saw Alf and Leah leave the table and head in the direction of the gardens. He wouldn't let anybody harm Leah, especially not an idiot like Alf.


End file.
